


Sólo por ser débil

by Keatsuno7



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Death, Family, Gen, Psychological Drama, Suffering
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: «La debilidad es lo único que no se perdona»La ley del más fuerte rinde para todo ser vivo.Ahí estaban, cuatro tortugas mutantes encerrados en una celda estudiados y analizados por quién ahora son su propiedad; mirando a cada quién en su mundo sin poder comprender la vida que les tocó vivir.El destino puede ser cruel, sin embargo debes de hallar la forma para seguir tu camino. Con esto en mente tuvieron dos opciones:Se encaminaban en el sueño de esperanzas a que todo fue mentira, o, aceptan la realidad para continuar respirando.¿Quién iba a pensar que todo esto acabaría mal?Existen más historias en el pasado, y una historia ya escrita en nuestro futuro.Ese futuro... ¿Podríamos reescribir nuestro destino?¿Cambiar su rumbo?¿Te crees salvarte de la oscuridad?
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT)
Kudos: 2





	Sólo por ser débil

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Compartiendo una historia trágica en esta comunidad. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bienvenida, espero progresar en lo que es la escritura para ofrecerles mejor contenido. Hasta entonces, ¡disfruten!

  
_**«La debilidad es lo único que no se** _ _**perdona»** _

Un frase muy cruel, pero cierta. Esta vida es para los que son fuertes, siendo el espíritu no suficiente para esta causa, la fuerza es el que abastece.

Solo los más fuertes podrán sobrevivir.

_//Esta vida es el propio infierno..._   
_Nada puede seguir con felicidad si no te llega una factura a la cual pagar, ¿Y con que?, con su contrario, el sufrimiento y dolor._

_Nada es color de rosa, nada es para siempre._

Cosas que aprendí, de la manera mas ruin y despreciable, lo que me provocó mas dolor y melancolía.

_Al igual que "mis supuestos hermanos"._

  
_Si se preguntan por qué pongo "supuestos", es por mi historia claramente._

_Y si... lo desean, puedo contarles esta, claro que todo el que lea este diario desgastado entenderá._

_Sin embargo, yo no pediré su lástima, solo quiero grabar en estas hojas que alguna ves existí. Y el como fue mi putrefacta_ _vida.\\\_

* * *

\- ... -desvió un momento su mirada, viendo en su mano izquierda con la que sujetaba ese cuaderno en el que escribía, el tono carmín, un color al que jamás pudo simpatizar y unos colores cálidos de tres siluetas atadas en ese mismo brazo, de igual manera conllevando el escarlata. Lo miró con algo de tristeza dando un suspiro y volteando a ver donde se encontraba ahora. Movió la cabeza de lado volviendo a enfocarse en el lápiz y cuaderno.

_//Creo que falta poco para que todo termine,_ _por_ _fin estaré en algún lugar a donde llevo a las vidas que quite, acompañándolas a donde quiera que vayan, pues yo también_ _merezco_ _ser juzgado por lo mismo._

_Y si se preguntan, sí. Esta historia no es como un cuento de hadas, aquí no existió un final_ _feliz.\\\_

Terminó de escribir para dejarlo a un lado, volteando otra ves a su alrededor, en medio de esos cuerpos que conocía, estaba dispuesto, no iba vivir con esto.

\- no voy a ser como ellos -pronunció con palabras odiosas pero tristes, tomó la kusiragama y su filo lo llevó a su cuello, precisamente en su yugular, mostrando una de sus últimas sonrisas por el siguiente pensamiento en voz alta dirigida a la nada-, esperen un poco más, ahora voy con ustedes... lamento no valer mi promesa.

Terminó, se escuchó como el filo se hacía paso por la carne sin desvanecer aquella sonrisa que siempre se reflejó en él, dejando caer gotas carmín sobre ese cuaderno, y escucharse un cuerpo cayendo en medio de todo.

La fuerza del viento entró por esas desgastadas ventanas, abriendo y pasando las hojas de ese desgastado diario, terminando en la primera parte, que decía:

**_Hubiese deseado ser feliz con la familia_ ** **_Hamato_ ** **_..._ **

ATTE: Miguel Ángel "Oroku Hamato"

\--------

_Su debilidad será su fortaleza para su objetivo._

_Creaste unos enemigos que algún día valdrán más que mil soldados._

_Yoshi_ _, no creerás quiénes acabarán con lo que amas._   
_-_

Cada acción viene en cadena ¿No?.

_\-------_  
\-----------------

❇La historia cambió,  
a un rumbo de dolor y sangre fría❇

❇Nada puede ser perfecto,  
¿No lo creen?❇

**Author's Note:**

> Espero os halla gustado.


End file.
